


Secrets

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Investigations, Mystery, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Secrets

Helena's suspicions about Myka started when her wife and fellow Warehouse agent started leaving the room to take calls on a burner cell phone which Helena couldn't trace. Not only that, when Helena tried to question Myka on the calls, the other woman would avoid answering. So the inventor decided to take matters into her own hands. She sat on the bed and thought.  
"Ok. I'm Myka Bering. Where do I hide evidence of something that I don't want my genius inventor wife to find out about....Maybe in the closet in a locked trunk?"

Helena remembered seeing an old trunk in their closet, one that she hadn't remembered having, so she thought that was a good place to start. She pulled it down and placed it on the bed. Unsurprisingly, the trunk was locked.

"Hmm, Myka, what are you up to....Do I really want to know?"

Helena decided she did, so she quickly found something slender and metallic to pick the lock on the trunk, and then opened it. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but certainly not what she found. There was a microphone, several stacks of sheet music, and a few random musical accessories. What really caught her eye was a small plastic case with a picture in it. The picture was of Myka, but the agent was wearing a shimmering blue dress that accentuated her curves, and she had a slender blue electric guitar in her hands.

"Helena, what ARE you doing?"

Helena turned, quickly putting her back to the trunk to conceal what she was doing.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like."  
Leena just raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Because it sure looks like you're snooping through Myka's trunk. I saw you pick the lock. What are you up to?"

"Leena, did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"  
"Myka's music?"

"What? She's a musician?"  
"Apparently," Helena said, picking up the CD with the picture of Myka and tossing it to the innkeeper.

"Wait, why is Myka using a false name in her musical career?"  
"I don't know," Helena said exasperatedly, "I feel like she doesn't trust me."

"Why were you snooping around in the first place, Helena?"

"I was scared that something was wrong, something I could perhaps help her with. She's been taking calls on a burner cell phone that I can't trace, leaving the room to do so and not answering me when I ask her what they're about. I don't see why she would feel the need to hide this from me though. I'd be nothing but supportive of her," Helena said.


End file.
